ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ratchet
Aliens Express: Future of the Series Aliens Express: Future of the Series is a american-computer films is direct-series origins movie in Lion Flying Plane, are doing some video game in 2014. Plot: Aliens Express(Lion Flying Plane) Cast: Main Future Characters: Keith Ferugson as Future Newman (the same character) Seth Macfarlene as Future Pigney (Leo's cousteme) Samuel Vincent as Future Leo (Pigney's cousteme) Kyle Rideout as Future Selekson (mage hooder coustme) Dee Bradley Baker as Future Mindy and Future Waton (Waton's form and Mindy's form) Frank Welker as Future Marton (Jelly's form) Main Antoiugst Characters: Josh Keaton as Newman Lawrence,(replaces Ryan Potter and Keith Ferguson)best friend of Pigney and teenage alien boy, 15 year old. Seth Macfarlene as Pigney, best friend of Newman. Jesse Eisenberg as Marton,(replaces James Corden)the cyborg robot goat is a sliver, who wants to find his parents in Future Robot City Planet. Dee Bradley Baker as Tinton, the male brown goat who is Marton's Father. Grey Delisle as Larton, the female brown goat who is Marton's Mom. Josh Hutcherson as Marton Jr., the brown goat who is Marton's Brother. Nancy Cartweight as Zarton, the brown goat who is Marton's Sister. Bill Hader as Selekson,(replaces Kyle Rideout) the ghost who died in hauted house and the member of Alien Express. Michael Pena as Leo(Leoman),(replaces Samuel Vincent) the puncher man who is member of Aliens Express. Neil Patrick Harris as Mindy, the black ulitmate alien power who is minder man of the member of Aliens Express. Mark Hamill as Jelly(Jellman),the baby form who died adult form, and alive of baby form, and who not befrined with Waton, but he likes to befriend with Leo. Samuel Vincent and John Travtloa as Waton, the small white alien octopus arms and legs, who was member of Aliens Express and he finally speaking. T.J Miller as Greg, the green man who was worried about nothing little bit, but he was member of Aliens Express. Keith Ferguson as Raco, the twin green beetle ant, who was small, and befriends with gang of Aliens Express, and Marley's twin brother. Noel Fisher as Marley, the twin green beetle ant, who was small, and befriends with gang of Aliens Express, and Raco's twin brother. Kate Higgins as Jose, the female grey beetle bug, who was best new friend with Newman, and the fight the main villain was Marc-XBot the new villain robot who lives in Future Robot City Planet. Jamie Bell as Clyde, the hero of astrounat bug who was in member of Aliens Express. Alan Tudyk as Drago, the good beetle bug, was alive Clyde defeat Evil Drago, and he was Clyde's Father, and Pepper's Husband. Kira Tozer as Pepper, the female beetle bug, she was Clyde's Mom, and Drago's Wife. Tara Strong as Megina, the robot goat, she was love intrest of Marton, and became bad robot who was by Marc-XBot. Villain Charcaters: Mark Hamill as Marc-XBot, the main angtouist villain, he was met by Aliens Express, and befriends with Kang and Lang there back, and and the white evil beetle bug is Mrug,and the three mates are be the Marc-XBot's mate, and he lives in Future Robot City Planet. Brad Garrett as Kang, the captain bug of Evil Alien Beetles, and became Marc-XBot's mate, and he get revenge with Newman, Pigney and Jose. J.K. Simmons as Lang, the general bug, who was Kang's general brother, and Marc-XBot's mate, and he was be came friend with Mrug. Thrump Van Orman as Mrug, the evil white beetle bug, he was befriends with Kang and Lang, and lived in Future Robot City, and he was small in the toy house. Dee Bradley Baker as The Sunner, who was in cameo apprence in the space and broke off his body. Dee Bradey Baker and Frank Welker as Evil Robot Beetle Bugs, are Kang and Lang's new minions in the Future Robot City, and get revenge with Aliens Express. Tara Strong as Xlash, the big grey female beetle bug, she was Kang and Lang's villain apostive sister, and she was to fight Jose. Terry Crews as Dicktor don Doc, the villain main triougist, who was Drago's mate, and to get revenge with Pigney(and replaces Mr.T in voice only). Minor Characters: Tom Kenny as Big LJ, the sicenclist white duck, and he was to help Newman and Pigney, with the Future Robot City, and find away. Fred Tatasciore as Kender Jazz, the purple monster man, who was from 2014 video game, and be came friends with Newman and Pigney, and his twin brother named Scottmicet. Eric Bauza as Scottmicet, the green monster man, he was twin brother Kender Jazz, and be friends with Newman and Pigney like Kender Jazz. Frank Welker as Mr. Gackon,Kaco-Bot and Gackon Jr., and three robots are Mr. Gackon is Gackon Jr.'s brother , and Kaco-Bot is Gackon's apostive friend. Kevin Michael Richardson as Gad Commender, the commender red beetle bug, who was staff by shower mentor. Josh Gad as Elary Scienclist, the scienclist red beetle bug, who was a staff by spaceship mentor. Jeff Bennett as Presenter Kim, the collage worker, who was a presenter in the student mentor. Sean Schemmel as Diesel Lawrence/Ice Minder Man, he was Newman's older brother, he works in Presenter Kim's student collage, and became a power tranformation of Ice Minder Man like Mindy, of a ice freeze power. Jon Hender as Gkid MarJaxx, the stakeboarder who was helping with Newman and Pigney, and he was got his headphone. Tara Strong as Young Newman (Age 3). Kath Sourice as Young Diesel (Age 6). Grey Delisle as Aunt Bass, the female alien lady, she was Diesel and Newman's apostive aunt, she's in the Diesel and Newman's alien house and works in the cafe shop next to Newman's house. Seth Green as Skipper Davis, the yellow tyransaur, who was cameo apprence in the space astraunt, and returns from (The Cool Dinosaurs). Phil LaMarr as Red, the robot cyborg brozne clock goat, and Marton's long lost apostive brother, and lived in seahouse and he old room, who Newman, Leo, Pigney and Jose find him. Alex Hirsch as Koe, the male alien origin guy who was Diesel and Newman's dead father, and he died in alienship crash in Sun Planet in flashback only. Tara Strong as Jet, the female alien origin guy who was Diesel and Newman's dead mother and she died in alienship crash in Sun Planet in flashback only. Sean Astin as Uncle Kass, the male alien man, he was Diesel and Newman's long lost apostive uncle, and Bass's apostive brother, and came at Newman's house. Kristen Schcal as Metty Lewis, and she was Newman's love intrest, and she was be friend with Jose. Samuel Vincent as Branson, he was Leo's dad, and Jinka's husband, lived in Mars planet. E.G Daily as Jinka, she was Leo's mom, and Branson's wife, lived in Mars planet. Yuri Lowenthal as Deo and Lrake, and there are Leo and Selekson's brothers, and there like spacepirtae ship. Seth Macfarlene as Evil Pigney, the clone villain who build by Kang and Lang. Peter New as Officer Steveson, the officer staff collage, and help Diesel, Newman and Pigney with the staff study books. Max Charles as Neo, Lhino and Surley, there are Leo and Selekson's brother kids, and there join the gang of Aliens Express. Frank Welker as Giant Robot Monster, and his was destroying the Future Robot City who Kang and Lang build him, Newman, Pigney, Jose and the gang of Aliens Express to fight the giant villain it was too late. Episodes: